catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ThunderClan
My name is Gabe. I'm 13 years old and I enjoy reading the Warriors Series. That is why I googled to see if there is a warriors wiki. Since I'm new can you tell me: how do you join a clan (Gabrielnair 05:09, March 19, 2010 (UTC)) Well, this isn't necessarily the place to ask, but it's fine :) Well, you just ask the leaders of which Clan you want to join. Bluestar roleplays Batstar of ThunderClan, Echopaw roleplays Froststar of WindClan and Tigerstar of BloodClan, Hawkfire roleplays Emeraldstar of ShadowClan, Mousetalon roleplays Littlestar of SkyClan, and Stoneteller of the Tribe of Rushingwater, Brambleclaw roleplays Shadow pelt of the Ancient Tribe, and Icestorm roleplays Swiftstar, the leader of DarkClan. And I roleplay Rubystar, leader of RiverClan. Phew, that was a lot to type. Just leave a message on the user's talk page, telling them the description and name of your cat. Hope this helps! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:22, March 19, 2010 (UTC) i want to join riverclan but i dont now how to can you help? How do i leave a message? Uh..you left one right now. Icefall★ Talk 19:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) lol o ok are you one of the people i ask if i want to join a clan? Yes, since I am an admin here. First, you need to create an account to join a Clan. Also, please sign with the four tidles, Go onto a clan page and look up the leaders [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 19:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) it said it cant register me right now You might be too young. 13 is the age requirement. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 19:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) o oops i put the wrong thing You CANNOT lie about your age. You need to wait until your 13th birthday. Icefall★ Talk 19:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) it is tomarrow anyways There are ALOT of 12 year olds on here, Icy, although I was 12 when I joined, I'm 13 now. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 19:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Nightwhisker, there shouldn't be anymore. :P Icefall★ Talk 19:29, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! *offended* I was eleven when I joined Wikia, and look at me now! XD [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 15:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) XD [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 16:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Uhm, am I leaving a message? ._. I want to join :P ~~Rainheart~~ 15: 53, March 6, 2012 (UTC) hi I would like to join ThunderClan My name will be Silverpaw My fur- silver with dark grey speckles My eys- ice blue Also, can I make my OWN character page? 'Breezy1235Flyin like Starbird 2:33, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Clean out Yes I will do this to for all you haters. *Glares at Spirit* But any whoz we need a clean out. '''badly. Lots people get lots of cats and not even half of them are roleplayed! I think when Nightshine comes back we need a cleanout. But when Nightshine comes back I will be away, So if you could, can you not delete my roleplayers? But anyway. Yeah. I was looking at all the cats and looked around and I thought: Bramblefangnor Hawkflight are ever roleplayed! Along with this cat and that cat! But we need a cleanout and everybody in ThunderClan should do it. Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 01:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) MCA Hey, can I be the MCA (Meddy Cat Apprentice): Amberpaw - honey-golden she-cat with long, beautiful fur, black paws with orange stripes, and dark amber-gold eyes And a Warrior and a Queen? Warrior: Duskheart - handsome, shorthaired, black tom with dark brown patches, a bit of ginger dotting his fur, and green-blue eyes Queen: Dawnsky - cream-furred she-cat with a white chest and paws. Expecting Duskheart's kits. Lavenderheart here! Give me a shout! And don't forget about my polls! 18:59, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm not one to say if you may join or not, but in the future, could you post all ThunderClan, (And other clans for that matter) join request on the Leader of the clan's roleplayer's talk page? Thanks. --ShodnI can't stand him, I hate him, I need to escape! 21:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :3 ?? I want to join this wiki, but I'm not sure yet. How does this wiki work? When kits are born, who role-plays them? I'm just curious. (Sorry, I know this isn't the right place to ask these questions, but I don't know where to put it where it will be seen soon). 19:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Can I be an apprentice,Silverpaw?She is a light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.Please deplaned.Moonstar10 16:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Swiftwing/Mousepaw Can I be an elder and an apprentice? I've already made Swiftwing's page, but not Mousepaw's Shadewhisker Are you threatening me? Next time; do not make a page for a cat I have not approved. You do not ask here. I'm not following this page to answer to your desires. Next time, contact someone on their talk page, meaning me. You may add the apprentice. But since you ignored my rules and went ahead and made the page, then made a CHARART for it, no, the elder cannot join. Sorry. --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 02:19, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Can I please join Thunderclan? If I can join then here is the description of my cat- Moonfeather is light bluish gray she cat with darker bluish gray stripes. I have a long bushy tail and soft paws. I am a great hunter and I'm also gentle, caring, courageous, loyal, clever, respectful, and sometimes quiet, sometimes talkitive. My mother is Dovewing and my sister is Silverbreeze. Everybody thinks my father is Lionblaze but it's actually Jayfeather. My mate is Oakwind, brother of Lightfoot, Flowerdust, Mudstripe, and Sunstripe. His father is Bramblestar and his mother is Squirrelflight. I gave birth to 4 kits but one of them was dead and I will explain why later. My kits are Thrushkit, Morningkit, and Swiftkit. When I was a kit I caught a really bad case od greencough and almost died. When I was in Jayfeather's den, I realized that he was more worried about me that the other kits that had greencough. I was suspicious but then got over my suspicions. The reason why one of the kits was born dead is because I was pregnant and nobody, not even I knew that I was pregnant when I was called into Battle with Shadowclan. During the battle, Rowanstar scratched me deeply in the belly and I was barely conscious when we made it back to camp. After Jayfeather stopped the bleeding, I coughed up a large amount of blood. Jayfeather said that the blood couldn't have been mine or I would be dead. Later when I gave birth, there was one kit born with no blood, he was dead. Everybody knew that the blood I coughed up was his. Okay, let me move on to explaining the cats. OH! Also MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! Okay, here are the descriptions of the cats I talked about that you've probebly never heard of. Moonfeather was mentored by Cinderheart. Moonfeather was an especialy good hunter and carried the most prey during leafbare. Moonfeather is very social. I would like Moonfeather to be deputy of Thunderclan. I'll write about her even more last. Lightfoot- An ambicous but friendly she cat with a desire to become deputy. I will have to ask her in real life who she wants her mate to be. Her name in real life I will not say but she is my BFF. (Getting off topic here). Her kit is Petalkit and her mother is Squirrelflight. Her father is Bramblestar and her siblings are Flowerdust, Sunstripe, Mudstripe, and Oakwind. She is a light ginger she cat with a muzzle that narrows towards the tip. She has dark ginger hind paws and a long sleek body. During a battle against Deathclan, Silverbreeze killed Petalfall in order to proove loyalty to her new adopted clan Deathclan. Lightfoot was furious and killed Silverbreeze in revenge for Petalfall. Silverbreeze's mate was Mudstripe and her son was Stonekit. Stonekit was alone in the nursery with nobody to take care of him. Moonfeather wanted to take care of him because he was her netphew. Lightfoot also wanted to take care of him because he was her netphew too. Moonfeather and Lightfoot got in an argument. Lightfoot was too ashamed for killing his mother so Moonfeather won the right to take care of Stonekit. She had a dream to become deputy but never acheved her goal. She died from an infected rat bite. Starclan did not entirely trust Lightfoot so they said "If you wish to stay in Starclan than you must keep to the shadows and stay near the edge of our territory." Thats it for Lightfoot!I'm Moonstar (talk) 16:42, December 25, 2014 (UTC)